Drawings, Teammates, and Trouble
by TheDemonAngel935
Summary: (ch 5) with help from her teammates, Ruby manage to work up the courage to talk about her feels with someone (rating is subject to change, Not cannon, etc{Obvious Fluffiness to be expected})
1. Chapter 1

**Well… about a week has gone by, and… {Don't even start.} (Damn it) …Anyway, I appreciate the reviews, favorites, and the positivity in general, but more on that later, now…**

 **Friends! [And some not friends.] {Well like I always say…} (No.) This is going to be my first story with several chapters. {Dude, you are going to fail and stop updating in about five chapters.} [Alright, cool off ice queen. Let the guy have his fun.] (Thank you) [Your welcome] I Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss silently muttered to herself. She had been helping ruby with her studying, but that was finished. Ruby had immediately rushed out to… well she claimed it was to get some strawberry-chocolate-chip cookies when they finished. _And knowing her, that's probably exactly what she is doing_ thought Weiss. Weiss left for a stroll in the courtyard. As she walked, she started to let her mind drift… something came rushing to her mind. The mid-semester dance.

Yang was resting by a tree when Weiss came stumbling over "Yes Ice Queen?" she asked.

"Ugh, stop calling me that you brute!" Weiss replied icily. Yang feigned a hurt look. "Anyway, I remembered that Ozpin wanted the two of us to plan set up the dance." Yang gave her a questioning look. "The one in two weeks?" Weiss added.

"Oh… Oh, that one!" Yang exclaimed thoughtfully.

"Yes. And we should probably get started." Weiss informed.

* * *

Eight days into the planning and design and they had come to a flaw. "Weiiiiess… I want my smoke machine…" Yang whined.

"No." Weiss stated. Yang let out a long, dramatic sigh. Weiss went over to see what Ruby, who had started drawing, was up to. As she sat down she noticed the actual drawing itself… Ruby… and…

"Weiss!" Ruby hissed as she used her semblance to put the drawing away.

"What was…?" Ruby's hand came to Weiss' mouth.

"Not. A. Word." Ruby coldly informed.

"I was just going to ask..." Weiss supplied.

"No." Ruby cut in.

"But what about…?" Weiss asked.

"No" Ruby shot.

"Fine." Weiss stated getting up. She started to form a plan to find out what Ruby was hiding. _Hmmm… this is going to require Yang's help… and Ruby is going to kill me._ Weiss thought as she made her way to tell Yang she could set up a smoke machine.

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter, let me know what you think, and that feedback will determine the fate of this story [also he WILL do at least 5 chapters. Although since he knows how to leave a cliffhanger, you shall all probably be back in a soon.]**

 **Anyway, the question on all your minds: Who does Ruby have feelings for? Is it Weiss? Pyrrah? Blake? Yang? Okay, it's not Yang. […And a dramatic sight from the enabler shippers] But, nobody shall know who it is. {I know who! It's…} (I said nobody!) {That's no fun} [Reading people's reactions is always fun] {True…}**

 **Also something you should know to understand a few things in my author notes. The different styles of parentheses represent the different voices in my head making their opinions heard. [I am the voice of logic and reasoning] {Basically, I'm chaos} (And I'm the physical body the two reside in.) {I hope you two jump off a bridge.} [(No.)]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Shit, I wrote all this in a single day… I'm a badass. Anyway, here is the second chapter for your enjoyment.**

* * *

Ruby lay on the floor, drawing when Yang stepped in. "Hey Rubes!" Yang called to get her sister's attention. "Whatcha drawing?" Ruby looked up to see Yang standing in the doorway.

"Nothing…" Ruby said turning back to her drawing. Yang tried to look over to see what it was "… say anything and I'll kill you." Ruby added.

"Wow, you spend waaaayyyy too much time with Weiss… wait, do you have a thing for her?" Yang asked.

"Wha-? No, I… why do you ask?" Ruby sputtered out.

"Oh just because…" Yang responded as vaguely as she could. Yang quickly glanced over to see what Ruby was drawing. Yang let out a snort of laughter at what she saw.

"You tell no one! Especially Nora!" Ruby hissed.

"Of course, I would never spill your secrets." Yang replied with a graceful bow.

"Liar." Blake called out as she walked in. Yang managed to produce a false look of hurt. "So, now what is it that Yang isn't supposed to share?"

"Ruby has a crush."

"YANG!"

"I… I'm just going to go…" Blake stated as she turned the two getting into a fight.

* * *

Blake sat down in her corner of the library and started to read. She would have, if her thoughts had not been drawn elsewhere… _Who does she shave a crush on…? Blake focus. What's his name…? Blake; focus. And how did he draw her attention…? Blake. Focus. What if it wasn't even a him…? Blake! Focus! What if…? BLAKE! STOP! Why are you even having these thoughts!? Well she's my teammate, my Team leader, and adora- Was I about to say that? Blake get ahold of yourself._ Blake finally took the advice and went on to a calm, if a bit troubled, reading.

* * *

Weiss looked over as Yang stepped into the Auditorium. "What has you looking so smug?" she asked. Yang smiled deviously.

"I know what's wrong with Ruby." She stated innocently. Weiss waited a few more seconds expectantly. "What? Oh, she has a crush." Yang added.

"I figured that out. Who does she have a crush on you brute?" Weiss stated impatiently.

"Ouch, _Weiss_ so cold Ice Queen?" Yang jested. Weiss simply glared at her. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you… after you help me set up the smoke machine." Yang stated.

"Fine." Weiss conceded.

* * *

Ruby stared at the Drawing she had made and sighed. _Maybe I should ask Pyrrha about this. I mean she has some problems like this but… I could ask Yang, but she would just make fun of me… I could ask… nope never mind asking Jaune would not end well._ Ruby sighed _I'm going to think this over with some milk and cookies._ She headed down to the cafeteria.

As she entered, Ruby noticed the place was completely empty. She grabbed a large glass of milk, and a plate of cookies. She heard a noise and turned to see Blake and Nora there. "Oh h_hey B-Blake, N-Nora… Er… Um… Funny meeting you here…"

"Oh hi Ruby! We were just going to get some pancakes before the sloth assassins ate them all." Nora greeted enthusiastically.

"Wha-…?" Ruby asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Nothing… what are you doing here?" Blake stepped in.

"Oh you know, just grabbing some cookies and thinking about stuff. Like how pretty youreyesarewhichremindsmeihaveatesttomorrowgottagostudyseeyalaterbye!" Ruby exclaimed as she dashed out of the cafeteria.

As the two watched the rose petals settle, Nora spoke, "She does know tomorrow is Sunday right?"

"What you understood her? Actually never mind." Blake stated. Grabbing a tuna sandwich

* * *

 **So yeah… as I mentioned this was written in a single day so, go a little lighter on the criticism… [You have written story's in less than 4 hours. And those who received them thought they were amazing.] {I thought they sucked.} [You're always negative.] {So?} (Quiet.) Any way, I can almost guarantee this will not happen tomorrow, so please do not expect to see another chapter. [But do not be surprised, we do have a long break from school] {NINE DAY WEEKEND!} [My point exactly]**

 **Well until I return, good night/day/whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I did it anyway. I wrote another chapter. [I figured you would be bored over spring break.] So I will probably write another chapter for tomorrow, or early Tuesday. [About 01:00 hours.] Also 524 views and 3 favorites in 4 days. Not bad. So To the question on every one's mind; Will we find out who Ruby has a crush on? Am I a cruel asshole who hates Blake? {Probably on that one.} [Definitely a Blake hater] Or will I continue to crush your hopes and dreams?**

Weiss looked up from her studies, and over at Ruby. "Okay, Yang told me you have a crush. So who is it?" She asked.

"Not you." Ruby answered evasively.

"Then who? Coco?" Weiss pressed. Ruby averted her gaze. "Or are you just not answering me?"

"I'll tell you later." Ruby responded, and turned to leave.

"What was that about?" Yang asked as she entered gesturing toward the direction Ruby went.

"I may or may not have been trying to find out who her crush was…" Weiss replied.

"Who said it was just one person?" Yang playfully retorted.

"Doubt it." Weiss shot back.

"Oh that reminds me, we should take guesses at who it is. You first." Yang cheerfully suggested.

"Blake or Coco, you?" Weiss stated

"Nora. Or maybe Pyrrah." Yang answered.

"I guess maybe… I'm going back to studying." Weiss informed pulling out a large a large book. Yang shrugged, climbed into her bunk, and started napping.

Blake sat at the table, reading. A sound that almost resembled speech sounded beside her. Blake pushed the plate of pancakes over to the sound. She was rewarded with thankful gibberish. Blake was about to turn back to her book, when Yang sat down across from her. "Hey Kitten."

"Don't call me that, and hey." Blake stated.

"So… who do… wait, why are you so down…?" Yang asked.

"Oh nothing…" Blake answered vaguely, as Nora got up and headed for her dorm.

"Come on, tell me." Yang pressed gently.

"It's just that I like your sister as more than just a friend and teammate." Blake cautiously informed.

"That's great!" Yang exclaimed.

"What?" Blake asked.

"That's cool, I'm fine with that." Yang reiterated.

"I… I thought you would try to kill me or something." Blake retorted.

"Why ever would you think that?" Yang asked innocently.

"You care for Ruby more than you care for your hair. And you would kill someone if the cut a bit of that off." Blake shot.

"Details. Anyway, we should try to find out who ruby's crush, or crushes are." Yang stated.

"You could try to convince her to tell Weiss, who is her partner." Blake argued.

"Hmm… true… I'll have to do that. Hey, want to come with?" Yang asked. Blake narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh. Yeah. Right." Yang added before leaving.

Ruby sat in the library with a book open. She was not reading it. _What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't think I'm good enough? I could ask her… No ruby bad idea, what if that ruins the friendship you two have now? But she's… I like her… ugh._ Ruby let out a sigh and actually started looking at the book she was 'reading'. Ruby looked up to see Yang walking over to her. "Oh great. This can't be good." Ruby muttered to herself.

 **So. White Rose is out. But we have two more ships mentioned so not bad. [milk and cereal, and Ruby x Coco fans, my treat.] Also side note my posting schedule is nonexistent right now. In fact April 8** **th** **or 9** **th** **will be the last certain daily post before I move over to a more strict weekly schedule, because school. (Also the quality might improve because I will have others who can give me opinions before it goes up.) {YAY. Oh and I think that Ruby is going to get with Neo.} [no comment.] {wait you know!?} [Yes. We didn't tell you because you can't keep your mouth shut.] Now to answer comments:**

 **Draconus545719: Thank you, and it's only going to get more interesting…**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back, and yes, this is being posted earlier than usual. It will also be shorter than usual because of reasons I will explain later. [Soon all will be revealed.] {OH MY GOD YOU TWO TAKE FOREVER TO REVEAL SHIT!} (Yup.)**

 **Also because I forgot to do it the first three chapters, Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Yang entered the library and looked around. She spotted Ruby over in the corner and headed over to her. Ruby looked up to see Yang approaching, and muttered something under her breath. "Hey Ruby, we need to talk." Yang called.

"Shit." Ruby stated slightly more audibly.

"So I know you have a crush, and I think you should speak with someone about it." Yang started.

"It's not going to be you. You would just kill her. Probably. And besides you would never stop teasing me." Ruby explained.

"Oh I know. That's why I was going to suggest Weiss. All she would do is give advice and call you a dolt. Wait is it Weiss?" Yang questioned.

"No, it isn't Weiss. So you can continue to check her out without worrying about me getting jealous." Ruby remarked

"What- I- you can't- that's not- ugh. Fine you caught me, but we're not here to talk about my love life. We are here to talk about yours." Yang conceded.

"I guess I'll talk to Weiss." Ruby said.

"See, that won't be nearly as hard. Or you could talk to Blake… she might be able to help." Yang deviously added

"I'll talk to Weiss." Ruby reiterated. "Now stop pestering me."

"Aww, come 'ere" Yang exclaimed, giving Ruby a rib crushing hug.

"Ow, ow, Yang… ow, stop it… ow" Ruby gasped. Yang smiled and headed out of the library.

Ruby sat back down. _Well, now I guess I have someone to talk to about my feelings for Her. I just don't know. What would Weiss think? She would call you a dolt for not coming sooner, but then she would try to help. Fair guess._ Ruby put the book away, and headed to the dorm where she figured Weiss would be.

 **Now, the reason this is short, is because I plan to have the chat with Weiss reveal who ruby has a crush on. Also, in case you missed it, I'm going to take Yang on an emotional rollercoaster. [Yes, as for who Weiss will be shipped with, that is going to be classified until chapter 10] {Ugh.} (We may reveal something to keep you guessing though.**

 **Master Kosa: Muwahahahahahahahaha! [We never planned to have a white rose ship, but hey, Weiss won't be left hanging.]**

 **Draconus545719: There Currently is 4 possible ruby ships, I do keep track of that.**

 **Until next time; Xiao Long!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Reveal

**Alright friends, family, Weiss… [oh dear] …We made it welcome to chapter 5: The Great Reveal. Here you will learn Very important things. [about ruby to clarify] Also, this took longer to get out, because 1) I wanted it longer, 2) It was requested for longer chapters, 3) I'm a lazy piece of shit. [Understatement of the millennia] Now, Onward!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY.**

Weiss looked up to see who was entering. "Oh, hey Ruby." Weiss acknowledged, turning back to her studies. Ruby sat in the chair next to her.

"Weiss, can we talk?" Ruby asked. Weiss looked over at Ruby.

"Sure…? What about?" Weiss asked.

"Well, see, as you probably know because Yang probably told you, I have a crush." Ruby started hesitantly.

"You're not wrong." Weiss pressed gently.

"Well… I reallylikeblakebutimafraidshewontlikemebackindimreallyscaredandohmygod." Ruby exclaimed. Weiss just looked at her.

"Can you slow down and repeat that?" Weiss asked. Ruby exhaled loudly, and composed herself.

Blake looked up to see Yang striding over to her. "Yes?" Yang sat down next to her, and looked around. "Yang. What are you here to tell me?" Blake asked looking back at her book.

"Wha- oh, was just wandering." Yang replied.

"Hmhmm. And you just happened to find me even though I told you where I was going." Blake shot.

"Yup." Yang answered cheerily.

"Bullshit." Blake retorted.

"Okay, okay, you caught me kitten. I was coming over to see how you're doing." Yang informed, without any hint of jest. Blake sighed.

"I… I'm fine." Blake said.

"Blake, I'm your partner, and besides, I already know that you like my sister. So, now, tell me what's wrong." Yang pressed. Blake took a deep breath. _This may take a bit._

Ruby looked up at her partner. "I like Blake." She sated more slowly so Weiss could understand. Weiss looked at her. "I mean, I 'like' like Blake." Ruby reiterated.

"No, I got that, what I'm wondering is why you don't just ask her out?" Weiss asked.

"I already told you." Ruby muttered, before adding more loudly, "Because I'm afraid she won't like me back!"

"Ruby, if the only thing you fear is rejection, then go for it." Weiss replied.

"Yeah, but what if it ruins our friendship, or worse still, she hates me for it, then an nefarious group might infiltrate beacon, and destroy everything I care about, then the team will fall apart because Yang loses an arm and Blake leaves because she thinks it's her fault and oh oum, I'm rambling again…" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss had leaned back a little, mostly by Ruby's use of big words, and less by the world-ending worse-case scenario.

"Ruby, I'm sure that won't happen." Weiss assured.

"No you don't… although it could be a little far-fetched…" Ruby admitted.

Yang got up from the bench after listening to Blake. "Blake, go talk to Ruby, she probably has feelings for you; she just doesn't know that they are for you yet." Yang stated.

"But… how would I ask her? I don't even…" Blake started before cutting her off.

"Don't worry, about it just… be yourself." Yang explained. Blake just stared at her before slumping against the bench. "Don't worry, the worse that could happen, is that she rejects you. It's not like I'll get my arm cut off by your ex or anything."

"He wasn't an ex, more like an older brother." Blake argued half-heartedly.

"Eh, close enough." Yang shrugged. "The point is that, you should, no wait, need to talk to Ruby." Blake sighed.

"Fine. But only because you have halfway decent advice." Blake stated jabbing her finger into Yang's chest.

"Woah there kitten…" Yang started.

"Your puns are still horrible." Blake shot as she headed to the dorm.

Weiss looked at Ruby as Blake stepped through the door. "I believe Yang wanted me for something." Weiss stated before leaving.

"What was that about?" Blake asked gesturing toward the door.

"No Idea… By the way, I… I have something to ask you." Ruby started.

"Oh, funny I was about to tell you something." Blake replied.

"Well…"

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" The two asked in unison. Ruby stared at Blake, who looked back in shock.

"What?" they stated in unison again. Ruby indicated for Blake to go first.

"Will you go out with me?" Blake asked slowly. Ruby was silent for a few moments, causing Blake's mind to go into overdrive. _Oh Oum what have I done, I've broken her, she is going to hate me. I've screwed everything up. What the hell is wrong with me!? I…_ Ruby placed her lips on Blake's and kissed. Blake's mind stopped, and she molded herself into the kiss and further into Ruby, who did the same. Both girl's arms wrapped around the other. After a few moments, they came up for air. "well that was…" Blake started, her mind starting to reboot.

"Yes… yes it was…" Ruby agreed. "So does that make us…?"

"Yes, I do believe it does." Blake stated, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend, more quickly this time.

Yang and Weiss entered to find Blake and ruby snuggled together, asleep, on Blake's bed. "Well… think they asked each other out?" Yang asked. Weiss glared at her and climbed into her bed. Yang shrugged and quietly climbed up into hers. "Night love birds" Yang whispered before drifting off.

 **So well that was much longer. All though the last part was intended for later but hey, I can't stand torturing Blake, my favorite character. [yeah, you only managed to maintain it for 2 chapters.] Now I can move the story further. {FEEL FREE TO LEAVE IDEAS FOR WHAT HE SHOULD DO, AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT FOLLOW CANNON!} [Yes, that would be nice.] Anyway, TO ANSWERING COMMENTS!**

 **Wolfenheart: First, sorry I missed you last chapter. Second, thank you for pointing the Pyrrha error out. Thirdly, Blake is my… favorite character, so it was painful almost to screw with her emotions even for just a few moments.**

 **Drakonus545719: HERE! Actually I was planning on writing this chapter longer, but couldn't really think of a way to extend it. Also, thanks for the Idea, but I'm going to try [key word there] to keep this T rated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. {HELLO AGAIN} [-stop that] So in the previous chapter, which, you can just read so I'm not going to recount. Now, the question is, How much can I fuck with my third favorite character [Yang?] (Yes.) before people start to question my sanity. {Wait, you have some sanity left? WE. MUST. END. THIS.} okay… on to the story:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Ruby awoke to something very soft and warm encasing her. A deep vibration was felt next to her chest. Ruby opened her eyes to find Blake snuggled against her. Ruby's eyes widened for a moment before she remembered the events of last night, and smiled. She remembered the slightly awkward, if passionate, kiss. "My kitty" she murmured as started drifting back into sleep.

Blake slowly arose from her rest, to find something firmly wrapped in her arms. She opened her eyes to see black hair with red tinged tips next to her. Blake was about to panic in fear of Yang… before she remembered yesterday. Blake let out a soft sigh of relief, before falling back to sleep.

Yang roused herself a little and rolled to the right. THUD! Yang jolted up when she hit the ground "Ouch." She muttered massaging the back of her head. Yang looked up to see Ruby in the protective embrace of Blake, both of which still asleep. Yang got up and stretched, glancing over at Weiss. _Damn, she is cute when she sleeps. Wait… Yang! What are you thinking!? She's your sister's partner. Yeah, and Blake is you're partner, yet she and Ruby are dating. Point taken, but… this is different! I don't think Ruby would mind. Yeah, but that's not the point. Then what is? …_ Yang was still staring at Weiss when she awoke.

"What?" Weiss asked, shooting a glare at Yang.

"Uhh…" _Busted._ "I Erm… well… Imgonnagotakeashowernowbye" Yang sputtered bolting out of the room. Weiss stared out after her, before shaking her head to bring her back to reality. Soft movement to her left drew her attention and she smiled. Ruby and Blake were rousing each other awake. Weiss got up and headed out to get some food. As her thoughts roamed as to why Yang was staring at her.

Blake and Ruby reawakened at the same time, and managed, albeit reluctantly, to untangle themselves from each other. A soft rumble came from Ruby's stomach. "Hungry?" Blake asked already guessing the answer. Ruby nodded. "Well, I heard that the cafeteria was serving cookies…" Blake stated thoughtfully. There was a flurry of rose petals as Ruby flew out the door. Blake smiled inwardly. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought for a moment. _Nothing I didn't want._ Blake headed downstairs after her girlfriend.

* * *

Blake entered the cafeteria just in time for a screech to reach her ears "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blake looked over to see Ruby wearily making her way to a table.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, half guessing what it was.

"They ran out of cookies." Ruby replied with an exasperated sigh.

"How many has she had?" Blake asked.

"Nine… per serving." Yang stated.

"…and how many servings…?" Blake asked noticing Ruby start to fidget.

"Eight." Weiss answered, edging slightly away from Ruby. Blake and Yang sighed as Ruby bolted out the door.

"I'll go get her." Blake sighed. "As long as you guys don't let her have 72 cookies, ever again."

"I'm pretty sure they won't have that many cookies to take ever again." Weiss added. Yang just shrugged as Blake sighed, running off after her girlfriend. Weiss turned to Yang.

"What?"

"You know what." Weiss stated looking over at Yang.

"Is this about…"

"Yes."

"Well… um… that's… um…"

"Yang Xiao Long do not tell me it's complicated."

"It's complicated." Yang said the last statement with a grin on her face. Weiss gave her an 'I will kill you in your sleep' look before storming off. Yang watched her go and let out a soft sigh.

"Wow, you like-like her, don't you?" Nora asked, in a tone that was, gentler, than her usual self. Yang didn't say anything just nodded solemnly. Nora who, after a thoughtful moment, opened her mouth to speak, before Ren quieted her with a look.

* * *

Weiss lie on her bunk and stared up. Someone stepped into the room. "Weiss?"

"Oh, hey Pyrrha."

"What's wrong?"

"Yang."

Pyrrha coughed into her hand. "You may need to be more specific." She pointed out.

"Well… it's just… she's been acting strange around me lately."

"Maybe she has feelings for you?"

Weiss snorted in laughter "Please, Yang? Feelings for me? You must be joking." Pyrrha simply shook her head. Weiss pulled out a textbook and started to study. Pyrrha left her to her studies. Weiss' eyes looked at the page, but her mind wandered. _Yang couldn't possibly have feelings for me. Right? I mean we're so… different. No it's probably nothing. But that would explain why she has been acting… strange._ Weiss shook her head and tuned into her studies.

* * *

Blake finally caught up to Ruby, now that the sugar rush had worn off. "You look exhausted." Blake noted slyly. Ruby tiredly groaned before climbing out of the pile of crates that she had landed in. "Come on lets het you home Little Rose." Blake stated, picking up her girlfriend. Ruby nuzzled Blake and muttered "my kitty." Blake smiled and carried her barely-conscious girlfriend back to the dorms.

* * *

 **That was fun. [What is wrong with you?] (It's five in the morning and I'm slightly tired.) [Alright, fair.] Now, before you ask: no I don't hate Yang. I just like screwing with people's emotions. Now: TO THE COMMENTS**

 **Wolfenheart: No need to apologize, I can definitively see why you would think I'm a Blake hater. [her bad -** **] {WHAT? HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?}**

 **Guest: well I understand where you are coming from, since I feel the same way abou the Enabler ship, but this is my preferred ship so… yeah.**

 **Draconus545719: I will take care, and when I reply to you from now on, I'm just going to drop the numbers.**

 **Now, until next time: Xiao Long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now that I have screwed with Yang s'more… {Now I want s'mores.} [No.] …I shall treat you all with a trip. {Will there be S'mores?} (mayyyybeeeee…) [you sure about this? You know how she gets] (I'm sure) {YESSS! S'MORES!} … Now, ON TO THE STORY!**

 **But before we do that; I had just realized that we need to have a story of the team on spring break because I'm on spring break, and that only makes sense. [Actually, that is a reason I can get behind.] {SPRING BREAK! AND S'MORES! BEST STORY EVAR! OH MY GOD WHAT IF WE ADD PIXIE STICKS** **AND** **COOKIES!} [Oh no, what have you done?] (We are so screwed.)**

 **Also, I know you were all looking forward to Ruby on a sugar high so… [No spoilers.]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY; that belongs to Roosterteeth productions.**

"BLAKEY!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake shot a quick 'it's too early' glance at her girlfriend, then closed her eyes again. "Well, I warned you…" Ruby whispered. Blake, having drifted back to sleep, didn't hear her. Weiss looked over to see what Ruby was doing. She started going back to sleep as Ruby pulled out an air horn. Ruby, a devious smile on her face, placed a loudspeaker next to Blake's cat ears. Then placed an air horn next to the loud speaker receiver. **(A/N: [You are a cruel asshole.] (Yup.))** The resulting sound forced Blake to leap several centimeters. She landed, amber eyes glaring, until they met the culprit of her rude awakening.

"I told you we were going today." Ruby said, arms crossed in a 'matter-of-factly' pose. Blake looked around the room. Weiss was bolt upright, paler… if that was possible… than normal. Yang was… a snoring came from behind her… Yang was still asleep.

"How is she still asleep?" Blake asked. Ruby looked a bit nervous. "Ruby… How is yang still asleep?"

"I may or may not have done that to her a few times…" Ruby replied "… But her first reaction was nowhere near yours." She added with a mischievous grin. Blake sighed and smiled at her girlfriend. She couldn't stay mad at the red ball of energy. Blake picked up the bags as the two headed toward the woods of Patch.

After an hour or two of walking the pair started to set up camp. "So…" Blake started. "…What do you think Yang and Weiss are up to?" Ruby finished setting up the campfire before answering.

"Yang is probably trying to get Weiss to 'like' like her."

"Wait, what?"

"What, you didn't know that Yang liked Weiss? Are Nora and I the only ones who noticed this?"

"Um… sure?"

"Ugh, Yang has been doing everything to get Weiss' attention."

"Why doesn't she just ask Weiss?" Blake asked. Ruby gave her the 'are you serious?' look. "Oh, right, Jaune." The two prepared for the next, and according to ruby most important, part: the creation of the S'mores. They immediately got to work making some of the deliciously gooey treats.

Six. That is how many Ruby had before Blake mentioned something. That was a mistake. Ruby promptly scarfed down four more. Then, just to spite her, took the one Blake was about to eat. Then ate the whole bag of cookies she had brought. Blake Stared in absolute horror as Ruby pulled out a long cylindrical tube. _This is going to be a long night._ Blake thought as she eyed the sugar-filled tube.

Blake remained seated as the now extremely hyperactive ball of energy bounced around the campsite. Blake felt a tug and noticed her the ribbon that was her bow fall to the ground with a flutter of rose petals. Blake's eyes widened. _Oh no._ Moved just in time as a red and black blur zoomed through her shadow clone.

The high speed chase continued for some time, until the inevitable happened. Blake felt something hit her chest at speed that no mere mortal could attain; Unless that mortal was someone with a speed semblance that happened to be on a sugar high. Blake tumbled to the ground, and a few moments later she felt a hand near her ears. It wasn't long before she started purring.

Morning awoke Blake as she found Ruby sleeping in her arms. She smiled remembering how the brunette had ended there. After the sugar rush had reached its end, the girl had collapsed into her girlfriend's arms. Blake smiled at the memory. Ruby started to stir. "Come on little rose, let's pack up and go home." Blake whispered shaking Ruby awake and getting up.

 **Some of you may have drawn to my attention that missed a perfectly** **good time to send ruby on a hyperactive chase of Blake's kitty ears. And I may or may not have been craving S'mores when I wrote this… {CALLED IT!} …but the pixie stick idea originally belongs to Jefardi. I just… added to it. {And yeeeesss. Ruby would totally steal a S'more out of her girlfriend's hand. I mean I would.} [Quiet. I'm going to have nightmares about this for the next few days.] Any way TO THE COMMENTS!**

 **Also, this chapter takes place a few weeks after Ch 6.**

 **Wolfenheart: [I would like to know how it came to pass that the idea to stop Ruby after she has had 16 cookies fell under 'good ideas'] As for the lack of Blake chasing (Or more accurately avoiding) her sugar crazed girlfriend last chapter, I hope this makes up for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Back! It's almost been a week… [school started back up.] {THAT STUPID FU-} Anyway… so I have had less time to write. I Will explain more later, but right now, I need to clear up that I am against animal cruelty. However. I treid to imply that Ruby had been trying to wake Blake up for a while, to little avail. Now: Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Yang watched her sister and partner go. _She grew up fast… although I do wish o had… something like that with Weiss… instead of her just… ignoring me… Damnit, why can't I get control of myself? This is Ice Queen herself we are talking about! And besides she probably doesn't even like girls._ Yang was still lost when the subject of her thoughts stepped toward her and tapped her shoulder, causing Yang to jump. "O-oh hey Weiss!" Yang sputtered.

"What's wrong? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Weis asked with a smirk.

"No. Y-You just caught me by surprise that's all." Yang shot back as she regained her composure.

"Oh? Then tell me, what were you thinking about?" Weiss pressed.

"It's… nothing…" Yang replied looking away. Weiss thought for a moment before grabbing Yang's hand and dragging her over to the couch. Weiss gestured for Yang to sit, then took a seat for herself.

"You have been avoiding me as much as possible, and when you don't avoid me, you act strange. So Speak. Now." Weiss ordered.

"You want to know what's wrong with me? Fine! I care about you!"

"Of course…"

"a-pupupup! I'm not done! Weiss I care about you more than just as a teammate and friend." Yang continued

"Wha-?" Weiss started. But stopped as the words started to sink in.

"DAMN IT WEISS I LOVE YOU!" Yang half shouted. Weiss stumbled back a little at the words. Not the tone. After a few moments Weiss regained her composure.

"I-I'll h-have to th-think about this, i-if y-you don't m-mind…" Weiss started before heading to her guest room. Yang watched her go and sadness returned to her. _Damnit! I ruined it! I ruined any possible chance I had with her! Now she'll hat me! Oum, you are such a screw-up Yang!_

* * *

Weiss sat on her temporary bed thinking. _Yang likes me? That can't be right. We're so… different. But… this… feeling in my gut… I can't explain it…_ The rest of the day, Weiss and Yang both went out of their way to avoid each other.

Morning found Weiss with a strange feeling in her gut. Her mind kept drifting to Yang, no matter how hard she tried to put the brawler out of her thoughts. Or the feeling in her gut. Weiss made her way to Yang's room and knocked. "Come in" came Yang's Muffled sorrowful voice. Weiss obliged and stepped inside to see Yang's face buried in her pillow.

"Yang… I… I wanted to say… Your admission yesterday… surprised me. But… n-now that I had time to t-think about it… I- I realized that I… I lo-MPFFT" Weiss was cut off by Yang's kiss as the brawler moved with impeccable swiftness. Weiss didn't do anything out of shock until the blond pulled away.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I-" She was cut off when Weiss put her finger over Yang's mouth, before speaking.

"I was not complaining, simply shocked." Weiss cut her off before kissing her back. Yang molded to the kiss pressing her lips against Weiss' tasting a faint peppermint flavor. Weiss molded herself into the blonde brawler, passionately kissing the taller girl. After several moments they came up for air.

"So… that was a thing…" Yang said slowly.

"Yeah… Um… Yeah, that was." Weiss replied.

"So… what does that make us?" Yang asked. Weiss looked at her and blushed.

"I… I don't know… I've never gotten this far before" Weiss replied.

"Well then, How about girlfriends?" Yang asked.

"S-sure, But… let's not jump into things immediately? Okay?" Weiss asked.

"Of course Snow Angel." Yang assured

"Also, can we try and keep this a secret? I- I don't want the team, or my father, to know…" Weiss requested.

"Yes princess, I think I can handle that." Yang replied smiling. Weiss returned the smile and snuggled up next to Yang, resting her head on Yang's ample chest, letting her body warmth sweep over her.

* * *

 **So, that happened… [Yup] …well now the freezer burn shippers are happy. So another reason I will reduce the speed in which these come out is that I'm going to be working on another Fan Fiction. I will not tell you the ships yet, but you will find out soon… {WHAT!? I WANT TO KNOW NOW!} [Nope~] …Now TO THE COMMENTS!**

 **Wolfenheart: I'm glad I could make it up to you. Yeah, she probably scolded Ruby about that. My next story will** _ **NOT**_ **have freezer burn in it so no worries there, but as to where I'm taking it, You shall soon find out.**

 **Draconus: I don't think Blake would survive another sugar rush for another while… [it won't happen for several chapters.]**

 **Until next time: Xiao Long!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some of you may have pointed out some flaws in my last chapter. I'm here to correct that! [yeah but Weiss is still a hypocrite] Any way, ONTO THE STORY!**

When they got back from their trip, Ruby and Blake walked in on Weiss and Yang kissing. "Huh so Yang, you finally made a move." Blake spoke first. The pair immediately separated. Well, more of Weiss pushed yang away from her, her face a brilliant shade of red. Ruby burst into laughter.

"I- I- its n- not what it l- looks l- like!" Weiss sputtered.

"Oh? My bad, but it looked to me like you were kissing my sister." Ruby stated in a partially angry tone. Her eyes however, betrayed a hint of mirth. Weiss didn't notice it, but Yang did. Instead of calling her sister out, she decided to play along.

"What? Weiss, I thought you liked me?" She teased

"I- You- That- But- We-" Weiss stumbled

"Weiss. When it comes to Dating my sister…" Ruby started voice dripping with venom. "…I think it's a wonderful idea, and wonder why you two didn't start earlier. Yang." she finished gleefully.

"I'm so sor- wait what?" Weiss exclaimed.

"I said I think it's a wonderful thing." Ruby happily reaffirmed, grinning at Weiss. Weiss simply stared before Ruby. "So… when were you going to tell us?" Ruby pressed.

"When we told my father….." Weiss stated vaguely.

"So never?" Blake asked knowingly. Weiss just hung her head. "Hypocrite. Well, come on Ruby, let's leave the two love birds alone to their make-out session."

"Aww, I wanna watch…" Ruby mumbled.

"Oh? Does my little rose not want her own?" Blake asked. The resulting speed at which the scenery changed was breath taking. Blake smiled "You know, all you had to say was yes." She said, leaning in to kiss ruby.

 **Yeah, short chapter to day. Next week they will be back at beacon. Anyway the reason it's short is because I was too busy with schoolwork, and my other two stories [A few Greek Gems, and Explosions, Pancakes, and everything nice] two spend a lot of time on this one. [mostly the other two stories.] {TRAITOR! YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO THE PEOPLE!} … What? Any way onto the comments!**

 **AntonSlavik020: yeah, realized that after I posted. But this should fix that problem going forward**

 **Lizzypotterfan: yeah, I noticed the lack of lady bug stuff too. [He also noticed the lack of Pyrrha x Ruby x Emerald but that's not the point…] {Hey that is a good OT3}**

 **Wolfenheart: I noticed that two, but last week, I was running on like zero hours of sleep so yeah [that is a shit excuse.] (I know)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm not dead. Contrary to popular belief. (Fucking high school graduation and finals.) [That's a few weeks out.] (Shut up) Anyway, I haven't been posting, because well, Writer's Block. But that can be explained later. And since I Almost Forgot... We are now in double digits!**

After a long week… or short, I really depends on who you ask, The Teams returned to Beacon. Team RWBY had returned to their dorms and had unpacked their belongings when Ruby came up with an idea. "So… Since you two are now 'together' together… perhaps you should go… out…" Ruby stated vaguely tapping her index fingers together. Weiss looked at Ruby confused while Yang gave her sister a knowing smirk.

"So Rubes, you want us out so you can get frisky with your kitten?" Yang teased. Ruby immediately went redder than her cloak, while Blake's bow twitched as her cheeks turned a shade pinker. Weiss looked Yang in the eyes.

"Yang stop that! This is your sister we are talking about!" Weiss exclaimed half-heartedly.

"I know. That's what makes it funnier." Yang replied grasping Weiss's hand gently and leading her out the door, but not before placing a sock outside the handle. Blake looked to where Ruby was, only to find a pile of rose petals.

"Ruby?" Blake asked, looking around.

"Cookies!" was all Ruby said. Blake smiled and headed to the Kitchen to help her girlfriend make cookies. Several hours later, and several batches of cookies later, the two had hid the cookies in Ruby's secret stash and had snuggled up on Blake's bed to read.

Yang and Weiss returned to find Ruby comfortably snuggled against a purring Blake. "They look adorable." Yang whispered after snapping a few photos. Weiss didn't respond instead dragging Yang to her bed and pushing her onto it before joining her, with a lot less on than a few moments previous. Yang opened her mouth only to be silenced a few moments later by Weiss's kiss.

"Now shut up and go to sleep." Weiss ordered before rolling to the side and snuggling next to Yang. Yang smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Weiss protectively before drifting off to sleep herself.

 **So now, that was fun. Anyway, This probably will become Hiatus for a while. As I mentioned before, it is because Writer's Block, as well as general disinspiration. So the updates will come out slower. Don't worry ill work to find something else to keep y'all entertained. But now…. TO THE COMMENTS!**

 **AntonSlavic020: No problem, the reason is because Weiss has trust issues. So she has… difficulties trusting others. Even her teammates.**

 **Welp, Xiao Long!**


End file.
